Roses Bleed Red
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: (A CO-OP with xXDarkAngelKittenXx) One fateful night, one dead girl and one killer on the loose. This is the problems that the Station Square detectives have to face as the hunt for the killer begins. (Slight/hinted Shadamy)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again, people of Fanfiction. Today, xXDarkAngelKittenXx and I will bring you a brand new story, so get hyped for this overpowered writing team. After reading this story, I also command you to check out D.A.K's stories.**

**Now, without further ado:**

**Roses Bleed Red: Chapter 1; **

**-Normal POV-**

_-A cold autumn breeze flows through Station Square. Leaves dance elegantly with the wind as they are ripped from the dying tree; and no one is there to hear the muffled screams and cries for help-_

Sirens echo through the streets as police hurries to the scene. Just minutes ago, they received a call from a frantic hedgehog, saying that a brutal murder had been committed. According to the caller, the murderer made a hasty retreat once he arrived at the scene. By then, the victim was already dead.

The police vehicle cut off its sirens as it pulled up into the driveway. When the vehicle came to a full stop, two police officers, both mobian hedgehogs, exited the car, armed and ready. They approached the door, which was busted open, yelling orders through it.

"Whoever's in there, come out with your hands above your head"

Shortly after the command was given, a blue hedgehog walked through the broken door. His clothes and fur was dyed a crimson red, and tears had recently been running down his cheeks. Once outside, he was cuffed by the officers and put in the back of the squad car. He didn't resist whatsoever, too numb by the shock to do anything. Making sure that the potential threat was dealt with, the two officers entered the house, clearing room by room. The house was a total mess: The rooms were thrashed, curtains were ripped down and broken glass littered the floor.

"_Whomever died put up one hell of a fight"_ one of the police officers thought as he entered the living room. Two gasps was heard as they took in the scenery: Crimson red stained the carpet and walls, and a little pink hedgehog, wrists slit and gun wounds dripping with blood, was leaning against one of the walls in the living room. Pools of crimson surrounded her, and she wasn't moving. The officers hurried to her side to check her pulse, but as they feared, it was already too late.

**-Shadow's POV-**

Closing the last dossier for the day and filing it in alphabetical order, I grabbed my jacket and prepared to leave my office. It had been a long, stressful day. However, I lightened up, thinking about what was waiting for me at home: A loving girlfriend, by the name of Amy Rose. A small smile appeared on my face as I made my way towards the door. A ringing sound stopped me dead in my tracks: My phone. Letting out an annoyed sigh, I reluctantly turned around. After a long day, this was not what I needed. I walked over to my phone, located on my desk, and picked it up.

"…Yes?"

A few seconds went by before the answer came.

"S-Shadow?"

Faker… _Just what I needed_. Judging from his stammering manner, he was just as excited to speak to me as I was to speak to him. He probably wanted to ask me some ludicrous bullshit, and expect me to help him or whatever. Typical. At this point, my patience was quickly running out.

"What do you want, faker?

Another short silence passed.

"A-Amy…"

I felt my rage building. Ever since Amy broke up with him, and got together with me, he has been harassing us non-stop, trying to get at Amy with every opportune opportunity. It has made her embarrassed, it has made her sad, and it has made her cry. It has also made me enraged, furious beyond belief, but I have restrained myself many times. This time, however, I would give him a piece of my mind.

" Listen here Sonic… I don't know why you're so obsessed with Amy, but if you keep this up, I am legally allowed to arrest you for harrasme…"

In the middle of my little rant, I was rudely cut off by the fateful line that would flip my life upside down.

"S-she's dead"

The frown that was plastered to my face quickly neutralized from the shock. Disbelief took a hold of me, and the phone I was holding to my ear slipped from my now limp hand. Staring into space, I quietly muttered to myself.

"No… It's not true… It can't be…"

My arms dropped to my side. In the background, I hear the questioning voice of Sonic coming from the phone on the ground. Hesitantly, I turned around once more and bolted out the door of my office. I ignored the looks my co-workers were giving me as I ran through the offices and halls. After a flight of stairs, I finally reached my car. I put the keys in the ignition, turned them sideways, making the car come to life with a loud roar. Leaving the underground garage, I found myself speeding through the streets of Station Square. I desperately wanted to get home to find a very alive Amy, waiting for me with open arms and a beautiful smile. I felt my heart drop as I saw two police cars parked outside my house.

"No… This CAN'T be happening…"

Hurrying out of my car and made my way towards my door, which was busted open. I looked around, seeing Sonic in one of the squad cars. Mentally noting it, I busted through the front door. This grabbed the attention of the four police officers currently at the scene. Pulling their guns on me, they told me not to move. Pulling out my G.U.N. badge, I got them to lower their weapons with some simple orders. After all, I was higher ranking then them. When that business was settled, my mind instantly shifted to the task at hand.

"Where is Amy?"

My demanding question was answered with shifting looks between the officers. One shook his head, one looked away, while the two whom blocked the gruesome sight moved away, revealing Amy. My eyes widened as I took in the scene. Rushing over to her side, I dropped to my knees in her crimson pools. Feeling her blood soak up into my cloths and fur, I finally fully realised what had happened. She was gone… Forever. Tears started uncontrollably rolling down my cheeks. I started muttering incoherent things as I wept by her side. Lifting up her hand, I was disgusted to find her wrists slit. I quickly let go of the mutilated hand. _What kind of monster would do this…_ My thoughts drifted towards Sonic. He was on the scene before I came here. Eyes widening once more, my thoughts drifted towards a possible killer. Clenching my fists, and anger reaching its peak, I arose from the pool of blood. Snapping around, I made a fast-paced B-line for the door, only to be stopped by one of the police officers.

"I'm sorry for you loss… but you need to come with us downtown, alongside the other hedgehog"

Pushing him out of the way, not giving his orders a second thought, I continued forwards towards the squad car where Sonic was located. I opened the door and practically ripped him out of his seat and threw him to the curb. An incredible anger, fuelled by sorrow and sadness, took control of my actions from this moment on. Staring at Sonic, I watched him get up to his knees, fear in his eyes. Grabbing a hold of his collar, I furiously asked him:

"Did you do it? ANSWER me you piece of shit!"

His eyes darted from one side to another, and avoided my gaze. I raised my hand, prepared to slap the taste out of his mouth. I would have, but the officer from before, grabbed my hand and ripped me away from Sonic. Giving me a stern look, the officer decided to speak up once more.

"Don't draw conclusions yet. We'll handle the interrogation later on in the investigation. Now please don't resist, and come with us… Both of you"

**That's the first chapter done. Tell us what you think by reviewing.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next part of the story. Since there is no reviews to reply to, we'll just get right into the action. **

**Roses Bleed Red: Chapter 2**

**-Normal POV-**

The ride from the house to the police station was long and quiet. Shadow had noticed an investigative team stayed behind as they officer pulled off from his driveway. During the drive, he was seated next to Sonic. Sending a glance of scorn towards Sonic every so often, he barely restrained himself from choking the blue hedgehog to death.

He didn't care what they said. Sonic was there. Sonic did it. The beloved hero had fallen from grace. He didn't know what he had to do to prove this, but he was willing to go the extra mile for his rose. She will not die in vain. Another glance at Sonic practically sealed his fate.

Shadow would make sure of this.

**-The Station-****  
><strong>  
>"Alright, Sonic we need to know everything you know." A blue cat say on the opposite end of the table. His nametag read Detective Rhodes. Sonic didn't like that name. "There's not that much to tell," Sonic replied, lazily. The detective frowned; the hedgehog's attitude towards a serious case like this was not appreciated.<p>

"Our officers found you when they arrived at the crime scene. Your likeliness of being the criminal is very high right now." It was supposed to defuse his attitude, but instead, riled him on;

"But it wasn't me, I swear!" the blue hedgehog cried. "I'm an international HERO! Why would I do such a thing?". With a sigh, the detective wrote some words on a notepad. Looking away from the suspect, the detective tried to catch a moment's pause to think. It was abruptly ended by the number one suspect:

"Aren't you supposed to question us after the investigation is over?" the blue hedgehog whined.

"We question who we have at the time. The investigation just adds a little light to who might've commit the crime. You were there, and that leads to you being questioned first. I need to know what you know." Rhodes repeated. Sonic rolled his emerald eyes.

"I showed up and found Amy-"

"She is to be addressed as the victim."

"-on the floor when I opened the door."

"How did you get in if it wasn't your own house?" Rhodes asked.

"The door was unlocked when I GOT THERE. Does none of this go through your skull?" Sonic sneered.

"I would ask you don't grow hostile, Mr. Hedgehog. These are simply questions-"

"Yeah, and I don't have a lawyer AND you don't have evidence against me, so until then, see ya!" The blue suspect got up from his chair and headed for the door, but a man blocked his path.

"The Detective isn't finished."

"Nobody asked you, outta my way!" he bellowed, but the security remained put.

"Mr. Hedgehog...we can do this the easy way..." Rhodes began. Sonic sharply told him to shut up and sat at the chair, before he broke down crying. The cat sighed; it was going to be a long day. 

It was rare for Shadow to be seen shedding a tear, but today, the whole Station Square Police Department would hear the tormented yells of Shadow the Emotional Distressed Hedgehog. Rhodes barely got a word in before he started crying for 'his rose' as he so-called it. When he asked if Shadow had a clue as to who might've done it, he would quickly shout Sonic's name, followed by a creative line-up of swears.

The blue cat watched on with an indifferent expression, trying to not let his emotions get in the way of his work, and tried asking a question, "Mr...Hedgehog, may I ask where you were at the time of the, uh...incident?". Trying to compose himself, the ebony hedgehog answered.

"I was...at work..."

"And how did it come to your attention that our victim was...uh..."

"Sonic called me...at work..."

"Right...so, you were at work when this happened?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, then." Rhodes wrote this on his notepad when the door suddenly flew open. A purple cat came in with a folder, "I'm in the middle of an interrogation, here."

"I know, but we have one more suspect to add after the investigative team returned. Someone else's blood was identified at the scene. A woman by the name of Rouge the Bat..." she said. Shadow, who had been looking down at the desk in front of him, trying to conceal his tears, immediately looked up.

"…What?" Shadow said, his voice charged with an emotion consisting of a mixture of anger and disbelief.

"Do you know this person?"

"She's my colleague… from G.U.N..."

The room fell silent as Detective Rhodes contemplated what to do with this information. Shadow was in a state of shock, and the purple cat shifted nervously in the tension. The ebony hedgehog then starting crying again, letting his face rest in the palms of his hands.

"Call Ms. Rouge and have her come down here, please."

"Yes, sir."

As the purple cat left the room, an eerie silence was upon the two that still remained in the room. Detective Rhodes slowly turned towards the ebony hedgehog, who was currently in a state of overwhelming sorrow. Observing the hedgehog, he saw him mutter something to himself.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" The detective asked as carefully as possible, not wanting to tip the emotional hedgehog over the edge. However, at this point, it was already too late.

"THAT BITCH!" The sorrow-stricken hedgehog yelled as he stood up and chucked his chair across the room. The security quickly went over to him to get him under control. Tapping his fingers along the table, he sighed again. The hardest part of his job...when the secrets become unravelled.

**That is all for now. Next part will be expected to be out next weekend.**

**Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time since last update and I apologize, but the last week has been very tiring for me, and I could not find the time to write. **

**But now, without further ado:**

**Roses Bleed Red: Chapter 3**

Looking up for the first time in many passing minutes, Detective Rhodes was uncertain of what to do: He could hope that Rouge picked up her phone and came down to the police station. However, if she didn't answer her phone, and if she wasn't found, this murder mystery would maybe miss a crucial piece. Looking over at the male hedgehog that was recently subdued by the security guards, he decided that he probably wasn't going to get more information from the broken hedgehog today. He seemed to have an alibi, and furthermore he had, as of now, no reason to commit the murder.

"Alright… This interrogation is over. Please, follow the security officer to your designated cell"

Looking up at the up at the detective, Shadow, who previously had been too distressed to do just about anything but sob, spoke up.

"You better find out who did this to her…"

Shadow turned away from the detective. He then arose from his seat and walked over to the door of the dimly lit room, not caring what the guard told him. Turning to face the detective one last time, his fiery red eyes seemingly staring right through him.

"… Or I will"

Their eye contact was broken when the security guard forcefully pushed Shadow out of the room. Another line of creative swears emitted from the ebony hedgehog as he left the vicinity. Exiting the room, Detective Rhodes was in a mental distress of his own, concerning the new suspect. Walking towards the office areas, he could only wonder what part she played in the murder. He approached the purple cat whom had previously interrupted his interrogation, wanting the full analysis of the crime scene.

"Excuse me Miss Monica; do you have the full analysis of the crime scene?"

The purple cat nodded slightly before picking up the dossier that the investigators had brought her.

"The victim was killed by a combination of slashes from a knife and gunshots. Ammunition and gun type is yet to be decided definitely, but the investigator's guess is .45 ACP rounds fired from a handgun. The teams of doctors are still trying to figure out what the cause of death was... Anyways, how did the investigations go?"

Trying to change the subject for at least a brief moment, she gave him the dossier and sat down. Leaning against one for the walls in the cubical, Detective Rhodes shrugged before answering.

"Sonic is acting suspicious, however, as of now, he has no reasons to have committed the murder. He is a world-renowned hero for God's sake. Shadow, on the other hand, is a loose cannon, but he has a pretty strong alibi. His mental state is questionable, however, I should check with his boss or co-workers, and get their 2 cents on Shadow's mental state before the murder accrued before jumping to conclusions. Speaking of co-workers, did you manage to get a hold of the bat?"

Her eyes shifted, fearing for the detectives reaction.

"No… but we are trying our best to locate her…"

Detective Rhodes was less then pleased with this answer. He needed time to think. However, time was a valuable resource that wasn't available at the moment. Deciding to trust his instincts, he spoke up.

"Get me a search warrant for her house, as quickly as possible!"

**-Rouge's Mansion-**

Arriving at Rouge's mansion, Detective Rhodes got out of his squad car and walked up to the door. Taking one deep breath, he knocked on the door. He knew it was dangerous to approach suspects alone, but he had no time to wait for that search warrant. He needed the bat in custody as quickly as possible. Many agonizing seconds went by as he waited for a response. When a full minute had passed, he decided he could wait no longer. A quick turn of the doorknob showed that the door was locked. A sigh emitted from the detective; he didn't want to kick down the door, as it could result in a lawsuit if the bat was innocent. However, he couldn't leave here empty handed. A heavy sigh and a broken door later showed that he chose the latter option. Readying his gun, he started clearing rooms. After a long search, the detective frowned, as it turned out that the mansion was empty. Lowering his weapon and promptly holstering it, he looked around. Recalling from his search, he had noticed that the kitchen looked a bit untidy, compared to the rest of the house. Without another thought or mission, he made his way towards the kitchen.

"_There must be at least some clues towards her involvement in this case."_

Once in the kitchen, Rhodes looked around; the room was a mess. There was unclean dishes, clothes on the floor and the lights were left on when the bat left the house. "_Someone left here in a hurry_" the detective mentally noted as he continued to look around. Suddenly, a small, metallic object caught the detective's attention: It was a handgun. Not only was it a handgun, it was a handgun belonging to either a G.U.N. agent or the police. Approaching it, he could make out the registered number on the gun. Picking up his phone, he called Monica.

"Hello?"

"Monica, I need to know who owns a handgun…"

Rhodes was abruptly cut off by Monica.

"Where are you and what are you doing?"

"That is not important at the moment, now find out who owns a handgun with the number-code "145798" ".

A few tense seconds went by.

"The handgun with number-code "145798" belongs to… Shadow the Hedgehog"

**That's all for now. We'll be back when the next chapter is finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, Fanfiction! It's been a long time, and I have quite a good reason for not posting any updates as of recent: My left hand was injured in a traffic-related accident, and therefore, as you can imagine, I couldn't do much of anything with it. But now I'm back, and back to stay. Now, on with the story.**

**Without further ado:**

**Roses Bleed Red: Chapter 4**

Detective Rhodes stood there with the phone to his ear for a good minute before Monica's voice broke him out of his gaze.

"Mr. Rhodes? Are you there?"

Shaking his head a little, he nodded his head, though she couldn't see, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Where are you, why did you-"

"Listen, now isn't the time for that. Get Shadow ready for more questioning and have an investigation team come to Ms. Rouge's mansion. I'm coming back to the station."

_And not empty-handed_, he added in his head. Hanging up the phone and putting it in his pocket, he grabbed gloves from the inside of his coat, and grabbed the gun. Quickly, he went back to the squad car, found a bag to put the gun in, and drove back to the police station.

"This just gets more complicated by the hour..." he said to himself.

-Station Square Police Station-

"I thought we were done here?" Shadow asked irritated. His gaze met the detective's.

"We were...until I found this." Rhodes tossed the bag with the gun in it on the table as he sat down. The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened before a hard expression settled on his face.

"Where did you find this?"

"That's not important unless you want to tell me where you were at the time of the crime." Detective Rhodes said.

"I told you, I was at work." Shadow answered, slightly annoyed.

"Were you really?" the detective questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Shadow snarled, narrowing his eyes. At this point, the grieving hedgehog had just about had enough.

"No, but any and all information said could be used against you in the court of law, so telling the truth would only benefit your behalf." Rhodes said, perfectly calm.

"I was at work. Need I say more? Or would you like to speak? Would you like to tell me why you have my gun?"

"So it's yours?"

"Don't play that game with me. I AM a G.U.N. agent; I know the tricks. Why do you have it?" Shadow asked again. The pair remained silenced for a brief moment before the detective spoke up once more.

"It was found at Rouge's house."

"Why was it there?!" the ebony male exclaimed.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Rhodes asked. That was Shadow's breaking point; the ebony hedgehog's hand curled into fists before he stood and tried to attack the detective. A security guard reacted quickly as the detective moved out the way. He said nothing as the raging male was taken out the office again.

"I WILL FIND WHO KILLED HER MYSELF!" he shouted. Monica came in after he was escorted out.

"Um..."

"Did you find anything on the gun or at the bat's house?" Rhodes asked, completely ignoring what had just happened.

"We didn't find any fingerprints on the gun, but Rouge's prints are all over the kitchen and we're looking through the clothes for anything. So far, all we found were a credit card in a jacket pocket and some make-up..."

"Find out what was bought and when it was. Anything that would lead to her whereabouts or whatever else."

"Yes, sir."

Without another word, Monica ran off in an attempt to get the required information. Rhodes, now alone with his thoughts, pondered about the different possibilities: _Since there is no fingerprints on the gun… The killer had gloves on… At least at the moment when the crime was committed. _His thoughts slowly drifted towards his number one suspect: The blue hedgehog. At that moment, the security guard whom had previously subdued Shadow, returned. Turning towards him, Rhodes ordered him to bring Sonic to the interrogation room. A quick nod confirmed that the order had been received, and shortly after, he returned with the suspect.

"I thought we were done here!" the exasperated blue hedgehog exclaimed. A short chuckle escaped the detective's lips as the striking resemblance between the hedgehogs became visible.

"What's so funny?" Sonic snapped at the detective.

"Your opening quote bears striking resemblance to your ebony counterpart, but I digress. Now… What is your relation to… Amy Rose?" The detective spoke, breaking his own rules about calling victims by their real name. The question seemed to catch the blue hedgehog off guard, as he shifted in his seat and his eyes darted from side to side.

"Oh… You know. We're friends… I mean, were friends, eh…" Sonic answered, looking away.

"Oh really?_ Sounds believable_" the detective spat, adding a sarcastic tone to it all. The suspect looked at the detective, hopelessness in his eyes.

"Ok… Ok. She was my ex, okay? Happy?" Sonic answered, hoping for the detective to leave him alone.

"Ex?" the detective questioned, not happy with the answer he had gotten. A heavy sigh escaped the suspect's lips.

"Before she was going out with Shadow, she was dating me." Sonic explained.

"And why did she stop dating you?" Rhodes pressed on.

"She caught me cheating… It was just a one-time thing, with some bitch squirrel or what not. In short; I was drunk and fucked up". It was hard to tell if he was sad, angry or both, since the valves were opened and tears we flowing down his cheeks. However, an angry frown was present. He slammed his fist into the table. The security guard looked at the detective, but he waved him off. Assuming an uneasy stance, the security guard followed the blue suspects actions closely.

"So…" The detective started, trying to get the distressed hedgehog's attention.

"What, exactly, were you doing at Rose's apartment at the date of the crime?"

His quiet sobbing ended, and slowly but surely, he looked up. Their gazes met, and a somewhat awkward silence settled. Breaking eye contact, the blue hedgehog scratched his neck and looked around.

"Well?"

Another moment of silence passed by. This time it was detective's time to sigh.

"If you aren't going to answer, then maybe I'll go get Shadow and let him carry on the interrogation"

This caught the suspect's attention.

"Y-y-You can't!"

A smirk made itself present on the detectives face.

"Why not? We have no evidence to prove it's him, and he is a G.U.N. agent…" Rhodes trailed off. Panic grew inside Sonic as he desperately tried to think of anything, but came up short. Sighing in defeat, Sonic spoke up.

"Alright, fine… What I was do…"

The door shot up and Monica came barging in, interrupting Sonic. Snapping around, Detective Rhodes made his annoyance clear:

"I'm kind of in the MIDDLE of something here! That's the second time today!"

Taken aback by the sudden outburst, Monica tried to compose herself as she explained:

"I-I am terribly sorry, but this is very urgent"

Looking over at the security guard, Rhodes sighed.

"Take him to his cell…" Looking over at the suspect, he continued:

"We're _far_ from done here"

Walking outside with Monica, Rhodes could not help but show how displeased he was by the interruption.

"This _better _be important"

Monica was not happy about his tone, but decided to ignore it.

"It is rather important. Firstly, we have gotten information about Rouge's whereabouts; she is on vacation, and will be expected home in about a week…"

She stopped briefly to let the information sink in.

"And?" the inpatient detective asked. Another moment of silence went by.

"Secondly: Shadow is getting, by orders of G.U.N., released from custody. We have not have enough evidence to keep him here, and gut feelings count for nothing. We have to release him, or there is going to be sanctions so far up our…"

"That's enough. I think I got everything I needed from him anyways."

Detective Rhodes slowly turned away from Monica and walked down the crowded corridors of the police station, deep in though: _Am I letting a loose end go, or am I getting tangled into a web of mysteries? One thing is for sure though; Blue boy has information, and I need it, no matter what._

Looking up with an evil grin on his face, he laid his eyes upon the cell, containing the ebony hedgehog…

**Nothing like a good Cliffhanger to welcome you all back, eh? **

**Anyways, read and review.**


End file.
